


Mediodía en Londres

by Pinponette



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinponette/pseuds/Pinponette
Summary: Brian te castiga por ser traviesa y distraerlo mientras trabaja en su estudio con sus colegas.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Kudos: 4





	Mediodía en Londres

Pronto se cumpliría un mes desde que me mudé a la casa de Brian. Luego de meses juntos me propuso ir a vivir a las afueras de Londres con él. Su casa era inmensa, con varias habitaciones, una gran cocina, sala de estar y por su puesto su propio estudio de grabación.

Desde que comenzó su carrera solista trabaja y graba en casa, por lo que de alguna manera no pasamos tanto tiempo separados. Sin embargo, todos los días había gente en casa: su equipo de trabajo, amigos con los que colaboraba, otros artistas a los cuales Brian ayudaba. Pocos eran los días en que podíamos estar a solas.

Esta semana, en pleno verano, Brian terminaría de grabar su colaboración con la guitarra en el disco de un viejo amigo. Por lo que más gente iba y venía por la casa.

Un caluroso mediodía, Brian estaba en su estudio junto a uno de sus técnicos de sonido grabando su solo de guitarra y ajustando los toques finales. Me escabullí silenciosamente a su lugar de trabajo, estaba aburrida y tenía hambre, pero quería esperarlo para almorzar juntos. Brian estaba dentro de la cabina aislada, de pie, con la guitarra en sus manos y audífonos puestos. Dave, el técnico, estaba al otro lado del vidrio frente al tablero de control, dándome la espalda, por lo que no me vió entrar. Brian me vió y me sonrió rápidamente, mientras yo lo saludaba con la mano.

Apoyé mi hombro en un alto amplificador, casi escondida, donde solo él podía verme. Me quedé mirando como Brian hacía magia con el sonido de la Red Special.

Hoy se veía realmente sexy: sus oscuros y largos rizos caían desordenados sobre sus hombros y frente, esos ajustados jeans negros que revelaban sus esbeltas piernas, sus estrechas caderas. Llevaba una camisa blanca, abotonada solo en los dos últimos botones inferiores, por lo que su plano pecho y abdomen quedaba totalmente a la vista. En su piel brillaba una fina capa de sudor y sobre ella reposaban dos cadenas metálicas que caían a distinta altura. Me vuelve loca cuando deja su camisa abierta y enseña parte de su piel desnuda. Una vez se lo dije y pareciera que lo hace más a propósito, solo para provocarme.

Sentí que un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta inundar mis mejillas. No pude evitar recordar como me fascina besar y lamer su cuello, bajar por su cálido pecho, sentir su masculino aroma llenar mis sentidos. Cómo esas cadenas se agitan y golpean su piel cada vez que me penetra rápido y fuerte cuando hacemos el amor.

Una cálida humedad se acumuló entre mis piernas y sin darme cuenta me encontré tocando uno de mis pechos, masajeándolo sobre la tela del vestido que tenía puesto. No me detuve. Tal vez de esta manera podría provocar a Brian, tal y como él lo estaba haciendo conmigo. El seguía absorto en el instrumento hasta que levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mía. Ante un escalofrío de excitación, bajé un tirante de mi vestido por mi hombro, revenlando uno de mis pechos a Brian. Lo tomé en mi mano, sintiendo mi piel caliente y como se endurecía mi sensible pezón. Brian abrió la boca sorprendido. Cómo me atrevía a comportarme así mientras había alguien más en la habitación. Pero Dave no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Me toqué con más entusiasmo, mordiendo mi labio para evitar gemir fuerte. Brian trató de concentrarse nuevamente, pero seguía levantando la mirada para deleitarse con lo que estaba haciendo. Apostaría a que en sus pantalones una erección comenzaba a notarse, pero la Red Special no me dejaría saberlo. No todavía.  
De repente Dave habló por el comunicador de la cabina:

\- Brian, debo estar antes de la 1 p.m. en el centro, ¿te parece si continuamos luego de las 2.30 p.m.?  
\- Eh, sí, claro -Brian se dirigió completamente a Dave -deja la cinta grabando, se me acaba de ocurrir algo y no quiero que se me escape la idea.  
\- De acuerdo, solo detienes la cinta cuando acabes -Oí a Dave apretar unos botones, tomo unas llaves, abrió y cerró la puerta, dejándonos solos en el estudio.

Brian me miró con intensidad y pude decifrar lo excitado que estaba. Acomodé el tirante de mi vestido y salí de mi escondite entre los amplificadores, sentándone en el sofá que miraba hacia el vidrio de la cabina. Brian siguió tocando sin despegar la mirada de cada movimiento que hacía. Lentamente levanté la falda de mi vestido por mis muslos, separando mis rodillas y regalando a Brian la vista de mi entrepierna cubierta por mi mojada ropa interior. Tomé el elástico de la prenda entre mis dedos y los bajé por mis piernas, lanzándolas en algún lugar del estudio.

Brian tocaba con más energía las cuerdas, moviendo violentamente su mano por la guitarra, desprendiendo ahogados tonos de ella. Dirigí mi mano hacia arriba por el interior de mis muslos, llegando a mis húmedos y calientes labios. Los separé con mis dedos, dejando ante la mirada hambrienta de Brian mi duro y engordado clítoris y la brillante entrada de mi vagina, listos para ser atendidos.

Brian respiraba entrecortadamente, mordía sus labios y apresuraba el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el metal, al igual que los míos sobre mi delicada feminidad. Con un último toque dejaron de emitirse sonido a través del amplificador. Brian se quitó la correa de la guitarra, dejándola en su pedestal muy lentamente. Me miró por unos segundos, serio, y abrió la puerta de la cabina de manera violenta. Reaccioné y me levanté del sofá para salir corriendo del estudio. Si Brian me quería, primero debía atraparme.

Sentí su largos pasos siguiendome por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. No pude evitar reírme ante la locura que estábamos haciendo. Me apresuré en subir y me escondí en una de las habitaciones, tapando mi boca para no reirme más fuerte aún. Apoyé mi oido en la puerta para escuchar si estaba cerca, pero ya no sentía sus pasos. Me di media vuelta y me encontré con una alta figura que me miraba intensamente, atrapándome en sus largos y fuertes brazos. Genial, entré en la habitación que tiene dos entradas. No pude evitar lanzar un grito y reír.

\- ¿Así que te gusta provocar y salir corriendo? -Brian me decía entre gruñidos, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello para besarme - ¿No te vas a hacer cargo de esto? - apretaba sus caderas hacia mí y pude sentir su erección contra mi abdomen, provocando que un fuerte gemido escapara entre mis labios.  
\- ¡Brian! - gemí en su oído, llevando mis manos a su cabello y apretando mis caderas hacia él para sentir fricción entre mis piernas, rindiéndome - Haré lo que tu digas, por favor.

Gimió fuerte en mi cuello, bajó un poco y tomó mis piernas en sus grandes manos, levantándome para posicionarlas alrededor de sus caderas, mientras aferraba mis brazos a su cuello.

\- Por su puesto que harás lo que yo diga -me dijo con voz grave, que solo le escucho cuando se vuelve loco de deseo - Vas a pagar por provocarme de esa manera frente a Dave mientras trabajábamos.

Me apretó aún más hacia su ardiente cuerpo mientras me llevaba a la inmaculada cama de la habitación de invitados.

A pesar de la fuerza con la que me tomó entre sus brazos, Brian me dejó suavemente sobre la cama. Siempre un caballero.

\- Me temo que el almuerzo tendrá que esperar, cariño - Decía mientras con tediosa lentitud desabrochaba sus pantalones y bajaba el cierre, mirándome a los ojos - ahora solo quiero sentir esos deliciosos labios tuyos, envolviéndome.

Su voz y sus explícitas palabras aumentaron aún más la temperatura de mi cuerpo y la humedad entre mis piernas. Me arrodillé frente a él sobre el colchón, dejando mi rostro a la altura de su entrepierna, sin perder nuestro contacto visual.

Brian bajó sus jeans junto a su ropa interior y desabrochó los últimos botones de su blanca camisa, liberando ante mí su ya erecto pene: azuladas venas dibujadas a lo largo de la delicada piel, un engordado y mojado glande, cuya abertura dejaba salir su brillante líquido preseminal. Gemí ante la imagen frente a mí, lamiendo mis labios entusiasmada, preparándome para darle el mejor de los placeres.

Lo tomé en mi mano firmemente, dándole suaves tirones, haciendo que Brian dejara escapar un gruñido desde lo mas profundo de su pecho. Acerqué más mi boca para trazar la suave punta con mi lengua, saboreándolo, haciéndolo mío. Empujé más mi cabeza, tomándolo casi hasta la mitad dentro de mí, succionando más fuerte. Él solo gemía y rápidamente enredó sus largos dedos en mi cabello, acercándome más hacia él.

\- Lo haces tan bien, amor. Eres una chica muy obediente.

Gemí alrededor de su erección al saber que lo estaba disfrutando. Comenzé con ligeros movimientos, aumentado la velocidad, dejando salir tan obscenos sonidos de mi garganta. Quería sentirle completamente, así que me relajé lo más que pude, permitiendo que su miembro llegara lo más profundo posible, llegando casi a tocar con mi nariz la cálida piel cubierta de vello, bloqueando mi respiración.

Me mantuvo asi unos segundos para luego ssrpararse de mí, levantado mi cabeza y poder encontrar a través de mis ojos llorosos, su excitada mirada.

\- Ojalá pudieses ver lo hermosa que te vez, tomándome tan profundo - peinaba un poco mi cabello con sus manos. Apartó la vista para observar el dormitorio, sonriendo al encontrar lo que buscaba al parecer y ordenándome - Ve frente al espejo.

Me incorporé sobre la cama para ponerme de pie, sin antes cumplir uno de mis deseos desde que estábamos en el estudio: pasé mi lengua fuertemente desde la base de su pene, subiendo por su abdomen sudado y caliente, por su pecho, deteniéndome para lamerle sus pezones y tirarlos entre mis dientes, haciendo que lanzará un gruñido de dolor y placer. Seguí el camino hacia arriba, sintiendo el sabor metálico de sus cadenas, llegando al centro de su cuello, su mentón hasta sus labios, los cuales desesperadamentelamí, intentando entrar con mi lengua. Aceptó mi proposición, fundiéndonos en un candente beso, sintiendo el sabor de nuestras bocas.

\- Cada vez que usas tu camisa a medio abotonar, muero de ganas por hacer eso - dije mordiendo mis labios.  
\- Eso ya lo sabía - Brian rió, mostrándome sus dientes - Debo confesar que muchas veces lo hago a propósito.

Le di un suave golpe en el brazo, sonriéndole también. Nos separamos para ir hasta el gran espejo en una de las paredes de la habitación de invitados. Me paré en frente, observando mi desordenado cabello, mis ojos humedecidos y mis labios hinchados. Brian, ahora completamente desnudo, se detuvo detrás de mí, encontrando mi mirada a través del reflejo. Tomo los tirantes de mi vestido entre sus dedos, bajándolos por mis hombros y brazos, hasta despojarme de la prenda, quedando desnuda también.

Alimentó su lasciva mirada con mi cuerpo expuesto. Acarició mis hombros y espalda hasta llegar al frente para tomar mis pechos en sus manos. Los masajeó firmemente, no con mucha delicadeza, bajó sus labios hasta mi oído, para decirme en su grave voz:

\- ¿Disfrutaste mucho tocándote así? Montando un espectáculo solo para provocarme y ponérmela dura - los apretó en sus manos, provocando que gimiera cada vez más fuerte. Tomó mis erectos pezones con la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar, tirándolo varias veces, aplicando cada vez más fuerza, enviando una corriente de placer por toda mi médula espinal hasta mi vientre, mientras con sus labios tiraba el lóbulo de mi oreja. -¿Te gusta así, cierto? Dime que te gusta.

\- Me en-... encanta, Bri -dije con la voz entrecortada, tratando de respirar apropiadamente frente tan placentero estímulo - Amo cuando tus grandes y talentosas manos me tocan... Mucho mejor que cuando tocas la Red Special -gemí de manera aguda.

Gruñó en mi oído, dejando uno de mis senos para bajar su mano por mi abdomen hasta mi entrepierna, donde hundió sus dedos y pudo sentir lo caliente y mojada que estaba, sólo para él.

\- Ahora es tu turno de ver el espectáculo - atacó mi cuello, succionando violentamente con la intención de dejar su marca sobre mi piel. Para marcarme como suya.

A través del espejo miraba atentamente como siguió estimulando mi pecho con una mano, mientras con la otra recolectaba la humedad de mi sexo entre sus dedos, esparciéndolos por los labios de mi feminidad. Pérdida en el éxtasis, movía mis caderas para friccionar la carne de mis nalgas contra su duro y mojado miembro, gimiendo más y más su nombre.

Dibujó pequeños y rápidos círculos alrededor de mi ya muy sensitivo clítoris, a la vez que insertaba dos dedos fácilmente por la entrada de mi vagina, gracias al abundante lubricante que emanaba. Me sentí mareada ante la ola de placer, inclinándome hacia el frío vidrio frente a nosotros, apoyándome con las manos. Brian aumentó los movimientos de sus manos en mi cuerpo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era como de esa misma manera tocaba la guitarra, con tal entusiasmo y pasión. Húmedos sonidos salían desde mi entrepierna al ritmo de sus dedos. Sentí que un inminente orgasmo estaba por bañar todo mi ser.

\- ¡Aaah, Bri...! ¡Aaah! Voy a acabar, Brian -gemía y gritaba su nombre, sintiendo que moriría de placer. - ¡Bri...!

Aceleró aún más sus movimientos, dejando que el primer orgasmo me inundara de pies a cabeza. Estaba en éxtasis, ebria de placer.

Puso su mano en mi cadera para sostenerme, con su pie separó aún más mis piernas y con la otra mano tomo su erección para penetrarme, llenando por completo el túnel de mi vagina. Apreté mis músculos internos ante la sobre estimulación, apegando nuestros cuerpos aún más. Brian gimió fuertemente, comenzando a mover sus caderas para salir y entrar en mí repetidas veces, con fuerza y rapidez. Nuestras pieles chocaban, llenando la habitación de pornográficos sonidos, al unísono con nuestros gemidos y gruñidos. Apretó mis caderas, fuerte como para que quedara lasmarcas de sus dedos.

\- Te sientes tan maravillosa, amor - Respiraba Brian de forma entrecortada - Nadie más puede llenarte como lo hago yo. Solo yo puedo llegar tan profundo dentro de ti. ¡Aaah!

\- ¡Aaah , Brian! Soy tuya, solo tuya ¡aaah, si!

Siguió embistiendo con ganas, mirándome a través del espejo, deleitándome con su hermoso rostro, con expresiones de placer, indicando que pronto llegaría al orgasmo. Me sentía muy estimulada, sintiendo también que mi segundo orgasmo llegaría mucho más rápido que el anterior. Llevó nuevamente su mano a mi entrepierna, encontrando mi clítoris rápidamente y masajeándolo con fuerza entre sus dedos.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de manera más errática. Con dos embestidas más, vació su semen en lo más profundo de mi vientre, ahogando el último grito de placer. Al instante grité su nombre, rindiéndome ante la invasión de sensaciones, casi al borde del dolor. Ya no quería más.

Nuestros jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba, nuestros sudados y pegajosos cuerpos seguían unidos en uno solo. Lentamente se separó de mí, descansando un poco para recuperar el aliento. Me tomó en brazos para llevarme a la cama, acostándonos algunos minutos. Me besó con ternura, masajeando nuestras lenguas entre sí.

\- Creo que te molestaré más seguido cuando estés trabajando en el estudio - le sonreí pícaramente mientras acariciaba su rostro. Él solamente rió, besando la punta de mis dedos.

\- Debo volver al estudio, Dave llegará pronto. - Se sentó en la cama para poder vestirse.

Mientras abotonaba parte de su camisa, sentí un auto aparcando afuera. Un fugaz pensamiento corrió por mi mente, provocando que repentinamente soltara una carcajada. Brian me miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? -preguntó curioso, levantando una ceja.

Entre risas trate de contarle:

\- Creo que... que mi ropa interior quedó tirada en algún lugar del estudio... -dije sonrojándome - si no te apresuras, Dave las encontrará primero y se llevará una nueva impresión tuya.

Brian se sonrojó también. Terminó de vestirse para acercarce a mí, tomando mi cara en su mano.

\- Eres una chica muy, muy traviesa. Cuando termine allí abajo, te haré pagar por eso también.

Dándome una mirada de advertencia, me soltó para salir rápidamente hacia la habitación donde empezó todo. Me acomodé entre los almohadones y solo sonreía al tratar de adivinar que haría conmigo Brian, más tarde.


End file.
